memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Year of Hell, Part II (episode)
With Voyager all but destroyed, Captain Janeway seeks to stop Annorax. Summary Teaser A review of the events of Year of Hell. Act One Day 133 Voyager is hidden inside a class 9 nebula. As Captain Janeway records in her log, the ship has been taken there to give her and the senior staff, who remained aboard, time to make whatever few stopgap repairs they can, without having to worry about being set upon by any alien scavengers. This is a very serious concern. Voyager is all but destroyed. If she were to return to Earth now, Starfleet would scuttle her instead of repairing her. Defending her against intruders is all but impossible. The ventilation system, while still partly functional, has allowed nebular gas to flood one of the remaining decks. Janeway and Ensign Kim , wearing gas masks, enter the deck and manage to fix the controls, preventing it from going further; the system, and the ship itself is too damaged to eject it. But in fixing it, they are forced to stay longer than their air supply lasts, holding their breath. Despite doing this, some gas enters their lungs, causing damage. Kim is treated by the Doctor but Janeway refuses to sit still long enough. He follows her to the bridge, trying to get her to do so and failing. Janeway marches onto the remains of the bridge. Lt.Torres is at the still somewhat functional engineering console. Janeway gets a report on the engines from her: one of the warp nacelles is still a bit functional; the other is dead and beyond repair. Between violent fits of coughing, Janeway orders her to get the recoverable one working again. The Doctor, still on her heels, angrily tells her that she must stop and rest for 48 hours for treatment to let her lungs heal. She refuses, telling him to inject her with trioxin to help her breathing. He objects: trioxin is only a stopgap measure. Her lungs, he stresses, have been seriously damaged. He tries to invoke medical rank to get her to acquiesce, but she ends his efforts with a stern order to use the trioxin. Seeing that further efforts will be futile, he reluctantly obeys. Act Two Chakotay, grimy and face covered with stubble and a rough goatee, is taken from a holding cell aboard the Krenim temporal weapon ship. He is cleaned up, shaved given clean Krenim clothing, and then brought to Annorax in his quarters. Annorax sits at a table loaded with an impressive feast. He greets Chakotay as he removes his uniform gloves. Chakotay asks about his crewmate, Lt. Paris. Annorax responds that "no doubt he is making himself difficult". Chakotay asks him what he expects, given their captivity for the last two months, in isolation, poked and prodded. Annorax, with dignified irritation, responds that he expects that they would at least act with some level of dignity or restraint, of which Paris is showing none. Chakotay demands to know what he wants from them. He politely responds that he wants information at the moment. Paris enters. He ascertains that Chakotay is unharmed. Annorax invites them to join him, describing the feast on the table as a selection of delicacies not found anywhere else in the galaxy. The Starfleet officers accept. Annorax pours them each a glass of an alcoholic drink. He calls it an extremely rare vintage of Malkothian spirits, so rare that his is the only existing bottle. His next words explain why: the Malkoth are one of the races he has used his weapon ship against. They were erased from time, along with their culture which would include food and drink. His bottle of Malkothian spirits, collected before the erasure, is the only component of them left. In fact, all the food on the table is from races that were erased. He informs Paris, for example, that he is eating "the last remnants of the Alsuran Empire." Paris, on hearing this, stops eating immediately. Annorax' voice is as mixture of pride and shame as he recounts having collected artifacts from each race he has erased, calling his weapon ship more than a weapon, but a "museum of lost histories." His attention then turns two the two men. He tells them he has decided not to erase Voyager. Instead, he has decided to try to alter the timeline to restore her as well as achieve his objectives; perhaps even get them closer to home. However, to do this, he needs certain information from them, such as their experiences and a list of races they encountered. But Paris does not believe him; he bluntly asserts that the only reason he has not destroyed Voyager yet is because she got away from him and he cannot find her. Annorax, annoyed again by his attitude, threatens to destroy her if they do not cooperate. Paris derides the offer; no Starfleet serviceman would possibly accept such an proposal; not at the cost of wiping out the entire existences of whole civilizations. He disgustedly rises to leave, expecting Chakotay to do the same. But he is shocked when Chakotay remains seated and orders him wait. Chakotay asks Annorax if he can restore Voyager without harming anyone. He affirms, but says that it it extremely difficult, and thus he needs their cooperation for it. Paris scoffs again, refusing to obey Chakotay's order to return to his seat. Annorax has Obrist enter and take him to guest quarters, encouraging him to think about it. Paris leaves without a word. Annorax focuses on Chakotay. He compliments him on his ability to 'truly perceive time', supposedly evidenced by his question about the possibility of restoring Voyager without erasing anyone. He offers Chakotay the chance to work with him to do so. Chakotay accepts. The two seal their agreement with a toast of Malkothian spirits. Aboard Voyager, in the wreck of the mess hall, Janeway and the senior officers also toast, not with fine liquor, but with a concoction that Neelix, the Talaxian chef, has created using ration cubes, water and Talaxian spices. It tastes horrible, but, as Seven of Nine notes, taste is irrelevant. Janeway takes the opportunity to get situational updates: the Doctor has repaired an error in his program, and sensors, according to Kim, should be up to 50% functionality in a few days; all well and good. But news from Torres frustrates her: it will take at least 3 weeks to fix the operational warp nacelle. Janeway curses figuratively; they appear to be stuck in this nebula ad infinitum, when they should be out in open space, finding allies to go up against Annorax. She comes to a decision; they are leaving the very next morning. Seven objects that they should wait to complete their repairs as much as they can, but Janeway's mind is made up. Act Three Day 161 Aboard the temporal weapon ship, Chakotay tries his hand at temporal incursion calculations. He has come up with an incursion in which erasing a comet that Voyager changed course to avoid 8 months before will prevent her from ever entering Krenim space. Annorax lets him simulate it. But when he does, he is shocked when a totally unexpected simulated result occurs: 8000 species are erased with the comet. Annorax, with a chuckle, explains why: the comet crashed into a planet, releasing hydrocarbons that caused the rise of several different plant species. These in turn fed other complex organisms. In time, several space-faring civilizations arose. Thus by erasing the comet, he would cause these civilizations never to develop. His smile fades. He explains that he too made this mistake. It was when he first oversaw the use of the weapon ship against a race called the Rilnar. The Rilnar had removed the Krenim Imperium as the dominant power of the region. Thus their erasure caused a causality paradox in which the Krenim stayed in power. But it also caused one in which 50 million Krenim died of a plague within a year; the Rilnar had introduced a critical antibody against the disease into Krenim physiology. Thus their erasure took the antibody with it. He tells Chakotay that he has been seeking to correct that mistake by his incursions against species whose erasures his calculations show would undo this first incursion. But his guilt over these erasures is very evident. He again asks Chakotay for his help; together, he asserts, they can restore the Krenim Imperium and Voyager, and undo the damage he has caused. Chakotay tells him he, Chakotay, still has much to learn of temporal manipulation. Annorax takes him to see the heart of the weapon ship, the temporal core, which gives it its power over time. Act Four Day 180 Voyager has left the nebula. But Seven's warning that they should not have is prophetic; a huge micro-meteoroid shower catches her. Thousands of the microscopic rocks pelt her ruined hull, rapidly destroying what little is left. On the bridge, Janeway, amidst the clanging and clattering of the shower hitting the hull, inquires of Torres if engines are available yet, to get them out of the shower's way. Torres answers no. Ensign Kim reminds her their navigational deflectorshields are nonfunctional. She orders Tuvok to direct emergency power to them, but the ship lost that long ago. Janeway makes a decision. She rises from her seat and announces she is heading for Deflector Control. Tuvok warns her that the area is far too hazardous. But she still goes, arriving at the room at a fast run. But as soon as she reaches it and opens the door, the level of the hazard Tuvok spoke about becomes clear: a raging fire burns inside, so hot that she recoils against the opposite wall with a gasp. But she is determined; Kim reports that the damage from the micro-meteoroid shower is growing rapidly. Janeway orders Tuvok to prepare to engage the shields. She also tells him to inform the Doctor she will be coming back with severe burns. Tuvok objects, but she sternly repeats her order. Then, steeling herself, she charges into the inferno. On the bridge, Kim reports that deflector shields have come online. Tuvok immediately raises them. The sound of the micro-meteoroids hitting the hull stops immediately. Tuvok hails Janeway. But he gets no answer. Torres and Kim look blankly ahead in horror. Among the flames, Janeway lies unconscious on the floor. Half of her face and one arm are seen to be severely burned. Janeway lies, still unconscious, in the remains of the mess hall, on a makeshift bed. The Doctor sighs deeply and reluctantly wakes her with a shot from a hypospray. Her eyes flutter open and she asks him her condition. He informs her: she suffered severe burns. He was able to heal most of them, but, not having a dermal regenerator, he could not heal the damage totally; her face and arms are scarred. This is seen: her arms are indeed scarred and a long, deep scar runs down the right side of her face. She rises, prepared to return to the bridge. But the Doctor stops her. This time, unlike the last, he is not about to let her have her way. With dead seriousness, he insists that she stay 2 days for observation. He invokes a Starfleet regulation which forces any officer, even a commanding officer, to obey the medical orders of a Chief Medical Officer or face court martial. He has diagnosed the deadly risks she has been taking as signs of traumatic stress syndrome. If she does not follow his instructions, he will relieve her of command. Her response is to look at him sadly, but still with determination, and ask him how he intends to have this enforced; there is no security staff except Tuvok, the brigs are both destroyed and the transverse force fields no longer work, thus she cannot be confined. He quietly warns her of the consequences for disobeying his medical order. She responds that if they do get back home, a court martial will be a small price to pay, given what she has endured. She leaves, the Doctor watching her somberly. Act Five Day 207 Janeway and Neelix walk through Voyager's destroyed corridors, noting stopgap repairs that need to be made. They stop by Chakotay's quarters and enter. Janeway searches the debris and finds the same watch he had tried to give to her for her birthday. He had disobeyed her order to recycle it. But she is by no means angry about this. She picks it up, telling Neelix what it is. When she starts to tell him about her order to Chakotay to recycle it, her voice chokes. She stops speaking, visibly blinking back tears. She controls herself, rises, puts the watch on her belt, and she and Neelix continue on. On the temporal weapon ship, Lt. Paris plays a Krenim board game with Obrist. To Obrist's amused astonishment, Paris wins convincingly, though he has never played the game before. Obrist reminisces that Paris' end-game sequence is the same one Obrist's brother favored. His face then falls. When Paris asks him what is wrong, he recalls sadly that he used to celebrate his brother's birthday, along with those of his parents and closest friend, until 100 years ago when he realized that he was celebrating birthdays for people who were dead or, because of the temporal incursions, never existed. Paris looks at him sympathetically. Chakotay is in his guest quarters, poring over a large PADD with temporal incursion calculations. Paris enters excitedly and informs him that he has vital information about the ship's defensive systems, information provided by Obrist, who, like many of the crew, have become quite unhappy and disillusioned with their seemingly endless mission. The ship, he tells Chakotay, depends on its temporal core for defense; it keeps the vessel out of the space-time continuum, making it immune to all conventional weapons. Thus little attention was paid to conventional defenses in its design and construction; its deflector shields are extremely weak. His inference is clear; ferment a mutiny among the already disillusioned crew and disable the temporal core, leaving the ship vulnerable. But Chakotay tells him no; they will instead focus on Annorax' offer. Dumbfounded, Paris becomes insubordinate, telling Chakotay that Annorax is flattering him with talk of him having an "instinct for time". Chakotay orders him to make no move against Annorax, insisting that he is not a villain. Paris refuses to do so. Chakotay challenges him to a fight to determine the leader between them if Paris will not maintain their command structure by obeying his order. Just then, an alarm sounds. They go to the bridge. Chakotay is shocked to find that another incursion operation is being carried out against another species, the Ram Izad. Annorax explains that it occurred to him that their erasure would aid his mission. He made some calculations which confirmed it: a 52% restoration of the Krenim timeline will result. Chakotay is horrified. He begs him not to go through with it. Paris, in a low, angry voice, mocks Chakotay's decision to work with him. Annorax does not listen. He orders the weapon fired on the species' homeworld. A temporal shockwave spreads out over the planet and then beyond, erasing the species as it did the Zahl. ( ). Obrist reports the results as the sensors track the wave. Annorax orders him to keep tracking it and retires to his quarters. Paris, fuming, tells Chakotay sotto voce that he will deal with "this maniac" if Chakotay will not. Act Six Chakotay enters Annorax' quarters and heatedly insists he did not have to erase that species. Annorax dismissively responds that the fate of one species is insignificant next to the desired goal. Chakotay angrily tells him this is not so. Annorax' face falls into the guilty expression he had when he told Chakotay about why he was doing this. It was so easy the first time, he recalls. But, he continues, when he first tried to correct his mistake with another incursion, he lost "more than you can imagine." But Chakotay's next words shock him greatly: "Kyana Prime". He demands of Chakotay how he could know that. Chakotay responds that he guessed it: he has rejected the results of every incursion he has done have, no matter how close he came to restoring the glory of the Imperium, because that one colony was not restored. Annorax admits this to be true, and informs Chakotay why he is so obsessed with restoring it: his beloved wife was there. Her erasure took her and his entire future away: children and grandchildren. He picks up the pyramid containing the lock of hair. It is his wife's hair. His next words, however, show him as being obsessed with restoring her to the point of insanity. He asserts that time itself is against him, keeping him from her in angry retaliation for his arrogant manipulation of it. Obrist enters and reports to Annorax that he was correct: a 52% restoration was achieved. As usual, Annorax asks him about Kyana Prime. Obrist fails to completely contain his exasperated anger; it is evident in his clipped tone and facial expression when he tells him no. Annorax orders him to continue tracking the changes in the timeline and dismisses him. He then tells Chakotay that his, Chakotay's, calculations are promising, but need more work; meanwhile, he will continue his mission. Chakotay begins to angrily rebuke him, telling him he does not have the right to do what he is doing, but Annorax responds that he indeed has the right to fight for what is his; only time itself can judge him, not Chakotay. In Chakotay's guest quarters, Paris fumes as he asserts that Annorax is insane, after Chakotay has informed him of what he said about time having it in for him; that statement proves it, Paris insists. Chakotay finally agrees; Annorax must be stopped, not worked with. Paris informs him that he believes that Obrist will help them get a message to Voyager, informing Captain Janeway of the ship's location. Obrist will also help him sabotage the temporal core, taking it offline so that the ship will be vulnerable against conventional attacks. Chakotay gives him the go-ahead. Day 226 Voyager is seen in formation with four other ships. As Janeway records in her log, she has formed an alliance to defeat Annorax with two races: the Nihydron and the Mawasi. Warships from each race accompany Voyager en route to the temporal weapon ship. Janeway addresses her officers on the bridge. The bridge is now all but destroyed; just about all lights are out, the displays are dark and cracked, consoles are covered in dust, and the room is black and marred with twisted debris. The only still-working area is the command area. She informs them that she has received an authenticated message from Lt. Paris, giving her the location of the weapon ship, as well as the location on it of its temporal core. Paris has promised to try and take its temporal core offline, leaving the ship vulnerable to conventional weapons. Voyager and her allied ships will then disable the weapon ship and retrieve Paris and Chakotay. She then issues instructions: Kim, and Torres will go to the lead Mawasi ship, Tuvok, Seven, Neelix and the Doctor will go to the lead Nihydron ship. All ships are to be outfitted with temporal shielding, as Voyager has. She will remain aboard and pilot Voyager. She dismisses them. They leave, knowing that, given, Voyager's state, Janeway's decision to stay aboard will certainly lead to her death. Thus their departure is also a last salute and farewell to her. After they have gone, she walks around for a bit and then takes her seat. Act Seven Day 257 Voyager and the other ships reach the temporal weapon ship. Aboard the ship, Chakotay and Paris put their plan into action. They have indeed succeeded in getting Obrist to support them. On the bridge, Obrist informs Annorax of the approach of the attacking vessels. At first he is unconcerned, since the ship is immune to conventional weapons. But then Chakotay makes him pause by telling him that Captain Janeway would not be attacking unless she knew she could do damage somehow. Further, Chakotay reminds him of Voyager's temporal shields and tells him Janeway has probably given the technology to the other ships. Also, he continues, she may have also passed it onto the homeworlds in the region and warned them about him and his ship. This is totally unacceptable to him, of course; he cannot have potential targets protected from his weapon. True, the weapon has proven able to degrade ''Voyager's temporal shields, but what if those who receive the technology are able to improve it so that that no longer happens? He orders Obrist to bring the weapon online and prepare for multiple incursions, against the attacking ships. Obrist does so. However, he also secretly transmits information to Paris in his guest quarters about the temporal core. Paris begins attempting to shut it down. Aboard Voyager, Janeway orders the attack commenced. Two Nihydron ships go in and perform a strafing attack. But, try as he might, Paris fails to take the temporal core offline. The Mawasi weapons do not harm the weapon ship. But the ship harms them; on Annorax' order, the temporal incursion beam is fired on them. Its power almost immediately overwhelms their temporal shields and they vanish, erased from history. Janeway orders the fleet to engage in evasive maneuvers. She verbally wills Paris to succeed. Paris fails. But Obrist, on seeing that, takes over for him. Annorax orders him to target the other ships. He does not, instead, exchanging a look with Chakotay. Annorax repeats his order. Obrist works the controls. But instead of the beam lancing out at another attacker, the ship shudders and alarms go off. Annorax, shocked, sees that he has been betrayed; Obrist has taken the temporal core offline. Obrist apologizes to him sadly, but firmly: this must end now. He works the console again, and beams Chakotay and Paris to a Mawasi ship. Annorax angrily rises from his command chair, rushes to the console and pushes him away. He notes with alarm that they are phasing back into the space-time continuum. They are now vulnerable to the attacking ships' weapons. He orders reconfiguration to conventional weapons. Another officer obeys. He orders firing at will. Bursts of energy begin flashing from cannons on the ship's hull like Gatling guns. As limited as the ship's conventional weapons are, however, they are still powerful enough to disable most of the attacking ships. One of them loses helm control and crashes into 'Voyager's saucer section. This is the death-knell for her; a huge chunk of the saucer section is destroyed. Janeway, who was at the conn console, is thrown violently out of the seat by the collision. Great amounts of sparks fly and smoke rises in the room. Janeway crawls to her command seat. What she sees ahead of her on sitting down visibly stuns her. The entire forward bulkhead is gone. Nothing now separates Janeway from open space but an emergency force field. She sees the weapon ship dead ahead. Aboard it, Annorax orders fire concentrated on Voyager. For the last time, Janeway makes a decision. She hails the other ships and instructs them to take their temporal shields offline, and does the same to Voyager. Tuvok objects that they will no longer be protected from the weapon ship's temporal incursion beam. But removing their protection is just what she wants. She tells Tuvok and the other ships' commanders her plan: to ram Voyager into the ship, into the area where the temporal core is located. This, she hopes, will destroy the ship, thus reversing all the damage it has ever caused. She enacts the plan. As she stares forward at the weapon ship, teeth gritted, gripping her seat arms with determination, she sets the course. Voyager plows into the weapon ship in a huge explosion of flame and debris. The weapon ship shakes violently. Sparks fly on the bridge. Annorax and the bridge officers are knocked off their feet. Annorax notes with horror the destabilization of the temporal core, and with that, the imminent temporal incursion that will occur within the ship. He rises and hurries to his quarters just in time to see the pyramid containing the lock of his wife's hair fall and shatter. He watches this with horror. But his expression changes to one of wonder as the hair vanishes. He looks at the spot where it was, as it suddenly dawns on him the simple step he should have taken to accomplish his goal. The weapon ship explodes, and then is engulfed by a temporal shock wave, erasing itself from history. ''Day 1'' Voyager, undamaged, continues on her journey home. On the bridge, which is in immaculate condition, are Captain Janeway, Chakotay and the duty officers, clean and relaxed, along with Seven of Nine. As Janeway notes in her log, the last few weeks have been uneventful, and the Astrometrics lab has been completed. A Krenim warship approaches and hails. Janeway orders an onscreen answer. It is the Krenim Commandant. He is neither impotently angry nor exuding deadly confidence, and his ship does not attack Voyager. In a calm, official manner, he informs Janeway that they have entered Krenim Space and instructs her to identify herself and her ship. When she does so, he informs her that the region is in dispute, suggesting she avoid it. Janeway thanks him. He wishes them a good journey and cuts the communication. He and his race are completely unknown to them. Janeway and Chakotay decide to have a commissioning ceremony for the Astrometrics lab, complete with fine liquor: a bottle of Saint Emillion, 2370. Janeway jokes to Chakotay that she heard this was "a good year". On Kyana Prime, Annorax sits on the porch at his home, working on a large PADD. His wife comes to him and asks him to join her for breakfast. He tells her he will do so in a little while; he still has "a few more calculations". She lovingly chides him that he always says that, and reaches her hand out to him, sweet-talking him into putting the PADD down and spending the day with her. He rises and takes her hand with a smile and they leave together. The work he was doing on the PADD is seen. It is temporal incursion calculations. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 51425.4. Our condition has left us vulnerable to spatial anomalies and to any alien species eager for a piece of hardware. We've taken refuge in a class nine nebula. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 51682.2. I've forged a coalition with the Nihydron and the Mawasi. Together, we're preparing to attack the weapon ship. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 51252.3. The past couple of weeks have been uneventful, but we've made excellent progress on the new astrometrics lab. '' Memorable Quotes "This vessel is more than a weapon. It's a ''museum of lost histories.''" : - '''Annorax "It's your body - who am I to judge... I'm only the chief Medical Officer - What do I know...?" : - The Doctor, to Captain Janeway (Speaking about Paris) "I've never seen such an ''intransigent young man." "''What do you expect? You've kept us in isolation for two months; we've been poked and prodded; how do you ''expect us to act?" (With dignified annoyance) "''With some degree of dignity and restraint. Your crewmate has ''none." : - '''Annorax' and Chakotay "You've been at this for 200 years, Annorax. What makes you think you're ''ever going to succeed?" (Forcefully) "What makes ''you think Voyager will ever reach Earth? The odds against you are astronomical. Yet you keep trying." : - '''Chakotay' and Annorax "Remember this guideline: The Captain is always right." : - Tuvok, to Seven of Nine "Target ''Voyager. Put Janeway out of her misery." : - '''Annorax', sealing the fate of Voyager. "This is one year I'd like to forget." : - Captain Janeway, as Voyager nears collision with the timeship "Time's up!" : - Captain Janeway, as Voyager nears collision with the timeship "It is offensive. Fortunately, taste is irrelevant." : - Seven of Nine, responding to Neelix's vile "Elixir of Endurance" Background Information * The "Year of Hell" episodes are the only Star Trek episodes to take place over such a large span of time. However, the temporal incursion during the conclusion effectively erases all events which took place, as well as those of , from history. * Janeway claims she plans to replicate a bottle of Saint-Émilion in the penultimate scene. Apparently it is possible to replicate fine wines and even specific vintages, as she adds, "2370. I hear that was a good year." The comment may refer to the fact that the final season of Star Trek: The Next Generation takes place in that year. * This episode, along with the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode and the Star Trek: Enterprise episode , form a genre of episode that some fans called the "Bad Dream." In each of these episodes, catastrophic events occur, and then a time-change returns everything back to normal. * After leaving Star Trek, Ronald D. Moore used this episode as an example of how Star Trek: Voyager should have proceeded all along. http://www.space.com/sciencefiction/tv/moore_voyager_001207.html * In the heavily damaged bridge, the viewscreen is offline, and the holographic OHD grid is visible behind it. * Annorax must have been totally unaware that after 200 years of attempting to restore the existence of his wife, he actually had the answer all along. Had he destroyed the Krenim Temporal Ship, that would have restored everything including his wife, which is what Janeway ultimately does at the end. Annorax is then seen with his wife, back in his original time, 200 years earlier but working on temporal formulas, which could still lead to the future events that unfolded with Voyager. However, this is unlikely; when the weapon ship performs a temporal incursion, it completely erases its target from all of history - and since the ship eventually did this to itself, the new timeline will most likely be one where the weapon ship, by definition, will never be built. Awards *This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. Links and References Guest Stars *John Loprieno as Obrist Special Guest Star *Kurtwood Smith as Annorax Co-Stars * Peter Slutsker as Krenim Commandant * Lise Simms as Annorax's wife * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) * Sue Henley as Brooks (uncredited) * John Thaddeus as Krenim (uncredited) References Alsuran; Alsuran Empire; astrometrics; chief medical officer; Class-9 nebula; deflector field; Krenim; Krenim Imperium; Krenim temporal weapon ship; Kyana Prime; Malkoth; Malkothian spirits; Mawasi; Mawasi starship; Nihydron; Nihydron starship; Ram Izad; ration cubes; Rilnar; Saint-Émilion; temporal core; temporal incursion; temporal shield; Traumatic Stress Syndrome; trioxin |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II es:Year of Hell, Part II nl:Year of Hell, Deel II